


chez Oikage: 5 times

by Slice_of_Apple



Series: chez Oikage [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Foolish Kageyama, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Kageyama is acting weird.ORFive times that Oikawa misread the situation, and the one time he got it right.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: chez Oikage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159817
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	chez Oikage: 5 times

**Author's Note:**

> will change title if i can think of a better one.  
> again, pls let me know if names/honorifics are wrong  
> apologies for typos, etc. I usually can't see them until after it's posted, and have to correct them later.  
> (saying it's 5 times is a stretch, but, i did my best... ;-)  
> thanks for reading!

**1.**

The first strange thing happens on a Tuesday.

The day starts out in a perfect ordinary way, as their Tuesdays always had up to that point: they have a rushed breakfast together, and Oikawa hogs the bathroom until his hair is perfectly styled.

Everything is the same as usual. 

Until Kageyama says, at the last minute, “Oh, I’ll…. uh… be home late tonight. So, um, don’t wait for me to have dinner.”

Oikawa’s eyes shoot up in surprise. _What?!_

If he has learned anything about Kageyama in the time they have been together, it’s that he is 1) concerned with volleyball and nothing else (except maybe his boyfriend, Oikawa hopes, at least a little) and 2) a creature of habit.

Oikawa quickly flips through his phone calendar. Kageyama had forwarded his team schedule to Oikawa at the start of the season. And, no, there are no volleyball-related events listed for the evening.

Oikawa, his curiosity naturally aroused, asks, “What are you doing?”

And then the second strange (and disagreeable) thing happens.

Instead of answering, Kageyama _blushes._ Kageyama _turns away._ And then he stutters out an obvious _lie_.

“N-n-nothing,” he says, giving no further explanation. As if Oikawa could possibly be satisfied with such a patently false answer.

There is an unpleasant lurch in Oikawa's gut. 

“It’s not nothing, Tobio-chan, if you’re going to be home in the middle of the night on a Tuesday!”

“Don’t be stupid, Tooru,” Tobio shoots back, evidently deciding that the best defense is a good offense. “It won’t be the middle of the night. Just late enough that I don’t want you to get hungry waiting for me.”

“Do you have a team event?” Oikawa tries again, weirdly desperate to find some rational explanation for this unusual turn of events. Maybe it’s a last-minute thing that wasn’t on the original schedule?

“No,” says Kageyama, again clamming up as soon as the word is out.

“Is Chibi-chan in town?”

Kageyama frowns. “Hinata? Why would he be here? They have practice today.”

“Excuse me for not having memorized Chibi-chan’s practice schedule!”

If it’s not volleyball, and it’s not Hinata, what could it possibly be? He decides to try a head-on approach one more time.

“Where are you going tonight, Tobio?”

“Nowhere,” answers Kageyama, still frowning.

Here’s another thing Oikawa knows about his boyfriend: he’s the stubbornest bastard Oikawa has ever met. When he’s set on a course, he’s like a mountain: rigid, unmoving, and inflexible. And when he says, “Nowhere,” in that heavy, ponderous way, Oikawa knows that no further answers will be forthcoming, no matter how much he wheedles, cajoles, coaxes, or tries to guilt-trip.

With this disturbing lack of information, Oikawa will have to be content. For now. 

\----------------------------

**2.**

That evening, Kageyama sends a text saying he won’t be home until much later, and Oikawa should go to bed without him.

It is not a fun evening for Oikawa.

He tries to distract himself from Kageyama’s absence by watching episodes of his favorite shows, but it doesn’t work. He feels restless and unsettled. He doesn’t want to be alone in their apartment right now. He misses Kageyama’s noises: his unmistakable tread; the way he annoyingly bounces a volleyball on his knee when he’s reading; the comments he makes when he’s watching videos of matches. There are so many ways that Kageyama fills up the space that is now their home together.

It’s not like Kageyama is always in the apartment. There are plenty of times when Oikawa is home alone, and he generally likes the peace and quiet of those times. But this is different. This is a time when Kageyama is supposed to be here, and he isn’t. He is choosing to be somewhere else, for no good reason that Oikawa can think of. And that doesn’t feel good at all. Especially because Kageyama telling him that he should go to bed on his own has the idea of _bed_ and _Kageyama_ twisting around in his mind in the most alarming way, leading him to wonder whether Kageyama is going to bed somewhere else, and _not_ on his own.

He immediately shuts down this unprofitable and utterly foolish line of thought. What is he thinking? Kageyama would never do such a thing. And certainly not in such a poorly concealed manner. _(He wouldn't, would he?)_

Oikawa finally falls into a troubled sleep and doesn’t wake up when Kageyama slips into the apartment a good deal later.

\--------------------

**3.**

“Tobio, have you paid the rent yet this month?” They alternate, and it’s Kageyama’s turn. But it was due yesterday, and Oikawa hasn’t gotten the usual email confirmation from the landlord. After 48 hours of nonpayment, they’ll have to pay an additional financial penalty.

Kageyama doesn’t usually forget.

“Shit!” says Kageyama, looking wildly at the calendar on his phone. “Sorry. I’m kind of low on cash. Can we switch months? I'll cover the next two in a row.”

“Um. I guess so. Sure,” Oikawa says, as nonchalantly as he can.

What the hell is Kageyama spending his money on that he can't pay the rent?

**\-------------------**

**4.**

A week later, Oikawa wakes up at 2 in the morning from a nightmare. In the dream, he’s trying to catch up to something far ahead of him. A shadowy figure, tall, with dark hair. But the figure is turned away from him, and he can’t see the face. Oikawa is running as hard as he can, but in that horrible way that sometimes happens in dreams, he isn’t making any headway. He can’t move a single step forward, even though he’s breathing hard, and sweat is pouring down his face. 

When he wakes up, he is still gasping for breath, and his forehead is bathed in sweat. He automatically pats the bed next to him, feeling for Kageyama, but… there is no familiar, reassuring bulk next to him. Kageyama isn’t there.

Well, maybe he’s in the bathroom. Or he woke up thirsty and went to get a drink.

But when Kageyama still isn’t in their bed ten minutes later, Oikawa finds himself waking up more thoroughly.

He stands up, listening for clues as to where Kageyama might be.

Tiptoeing to the door, he opens it silently.

Kageyama is sitting on the couch. He is staring so intently at his computer screen that he doesn’t notice Oikawa.

Oikawa almost calls out, to ask what the fuck he’s doing on his computer at 2 in the morning. But something holds him back. Because what rational explanation will Kageyama have for being on his computer in the middle of the night? Aside from the obvious reason of hiding something from Oikawa? And Oikawa does not have the stomach to hear more lies right now.

When Kageyama finally sneaks back into bed an hour later, Oikawa is turned away from him, eyes wide open, staring at the wall. And when Kageyama lays a hand across his back, Oikawa pretends to shift in his sleep, rolling further away, so the hand falls limply onto the bed.

\-----------------

**5.**

Oikawa pretends for as long as he can that it’s okay that he doesn’t know why Kageyama takes mysterious trips without telling him where he’s going, why he is staying up all hours of the night so he can use his computer privately, why he is running out of money, and why he’s lying. 

But all of a sudden, it’s not, and he knows he has to do something about it. The wise thing would probably be to talk to someone. The problem is, the person he would normally talk over anything like this with is Kageyama. They have so many opportunities in their home life to discuss meaningful things: while cooking together, over dinner, while the credits roll as they lounge on the couch watching TV, Oikawa’s hand in Kageyama’s hair. Or, for the really important things, curled up around each other in bed, Kageyama’s heart thumping reassuringly against Oikawa's ear.

But Kageyama clearly doesn’t want to talk about this with Oikawa. So, instead of talking, Oikawa decides to _investigate._

He doesn’t try to crack Kageyama’s phone or computer passwords, because even he knows that such a breach of trust would sound the death knell for their relationship ( _if it isn’t already dead!_ the panicked thought flashes across his mind and is just as quickly stuffed down as deep as he can bury it).

He’d just like to – check up on Kageyama. And since the only thing that really, truly matters to Kageyama is volleyball, Oikawa reasonably concludes that if the trouble originated anywhere, it probably originated there. At the beginning and end of Kageyama’s world. In any case, it’s a good enough place to start.

So, when Friday rolls around and he manages to leave work a bit early, he decides to head over to Kageyama’s team practice. He makes sure to arrive before the end of practice because he wants to catch Kageyama in the act. The act of _what_ , he doesn’t exactly know, but showing up when Kageyama is off guard is more likely to yield results than it would if he gave him enough time to hide whatever it is he’s hiding. Because Kageyama is, most certainly, hiding something.

As Oikawa steps into the stands, he scans the gym. Kageyama is not one of the twelve players scrimmaging on the court. He’s not off to the side, stretching. He’s not running laps. He’s not talking with the coach either. Hmmm. Oikawa looks more carefully. Ah, there he is.

In the corner, huddled up with a teammate. It’s a guy Oikawa doesn’t know that well, someone he thinks only recently joined the team. He’s got spiky black hair and a stupid little goatee on his handsome, sweaty face. Even from here, Oikawa can see that the guy is staring intently into Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama, in turn, is staring right back, wearing his I-am-concentrating-as-hard-as-I-can frown, and nodding in agreement. Oikawa’s heart sinks. No way are those two talking about volleyball! There’s something about the way they are standing, which is much too close together. And that is not a volleyball look that Stupid Hairyface–chan is giving Oikawa’s boyfriend! That is a look that – that – Oikawa can’t think exactly what kind of look it is, but it is a look that does nothing to settle his nerves.

Feeling like his stomach has been sucked out through his toes, Oikawa stalks over to them, his own eyes narrowing.

Unfortunately, they are also whispering, so he can’t hear what they are saying, even when he is standing almost directly above them.

“Tobio-chan!” he calls down.

Kagyeyama’s head whirls around, and he jumps nearly a foot in the air.

“T-t-tooru!” he calls out guiltily. _Guiltily!_

“Happy to see me?” singsongs Oikawa, purposefully calling attention to the fact that Kageyama is so plainly _not_ happy to see him. He doesn’t know why he does it – it only makes things more painful for himself.

“Of – of course,” stumbles Kageyama, obviously lying yet again. He adds, in a nervous voice, “How – how long have you be-been standing there? Did you – did you hear anything?”

“No. I just got here."

The relief in Kageyama’s face is as palpable as it is disconcerting. But Oikawa has a glib, well-practiced tongue, and it takes a lot for him to lose his cool. He asks, archly, "Why? Are you two exchanging _secrets?”_

When Kageyama blushes and grunts an unintelligible response, Oikawa is further able to say, "Please introduce me to your dear colleague.”

“Um. Right. Uh… Sato-san this is – this is my,” mumble mumble “Oikawa-san.”

What the actual fuck!!????? Did Kageyama just try to downplay the fact that Oikawa is his boyfriend by _mumbling_ it?

Kageyama is looking down at the floor, so he doesn’t see Oikawa stiffen.

A smug look appears on Sato’s face.

“Ah, Oikawa-san. I’ve heard so much about you.”

What has he heard? And is that _sympathy_ in his voice?

Oikawa’s breath catches.

All the pieces fall into a place with a horrible clunk.

What Sato has heard is that Kageyama doesn’t love Oikawa anymore!

That’s what the trips have been about – dates with Sato! That’s what Kageyama has been doing on his computer in the middle of the night – coordinating with Sato! That’s what Kageyama has been spending his money on – Sato! Kageyama is planning on leaving Oikawa and moving in with this stupid meathead super-athlete with whom he has intense, love-filled conversations in the middle of volleyball practice!

All of the sudden Oikawa is choking. He can’t breathe, and the walls feel like they are closing in on him.

Kageyama still isn’t looking up.

Oikawa mutters something about meeting Kageyama at home and flees.

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea he’s had, after all.

\--------------------

**The truth:**

When Kageyama arrives an hour later, Oikawa is sitting at the kitchen table. He’s been there, in the same position, ever since he got home. He’s cold and stiff, and he feels almost dead inside.

“Tooru?” Kageyama calls out tentatively from the door.

“Yes,” Oikawa answers, in his cold, dead voice.

“What are you doing in here?” Kageyama is obviously puzzled that Oikawa is sitting in the kitchen, apparently doing nothing, with the lights out.

He flips the light switch, and Oikawa has to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. Nonetheless, he forces himself to start right in, before he loses his nerve.

“Why did you really get home so late that Tuesday night?”

Kageyama stops in his tracks.

“I was late because I missed the train.”

“But where _were_ you?” it’s practically a wail, and Oikawa is completely humiliated, but he can’t stop himself. He blinks back against the sudden heaviness behind his eyes. He can’t cry now! But the dam has been broken, and all the thoughts and feelings and dread that have been building up in him for weeks rush out in a flood of anguished questions.

“Why do you wake up in the middle of the night to use your computer? What are you spending money on that you can’t pay the rent? Why do you keep lying to me? Over and over and over again?”

Kageyama blinks silently.

_Shit!_ He’s still not explaining anything! Oikawa is starting to spiral into full-fledged panic. He wishes he could rewind his life, the way they do in movies. He should never have moved in with Kageyama. He should never have gotten serious with him. They should never have even gone out in the first place! Because it was always going to end up like this, with Oikawa’s heart stomped on and then flushed down the toilet.

It’s starting to hurt now, a physical ache in his chest. He massages it with one hand, as he cries in earnest, tears bubbling out despite everything he’s doing to hold them back. He brings his other hand up to his face, trying to squeeze the tears back in, or at least cover up his humiliation. 

“You’re leaving me, aren’t you?” he gasps out desperately, still covering his face. “For that teammate of yours? Stupid Hairyface-chan?”

Again, Kageyama doesn’t answer. _Fuck_. Oikawa massages his chest even harder, willing it to stop hurting.

He hears a shuffling noise, as though Kageyama has walked over to the counter, then footsteps back, towards him. But he can’t move his hand to look, and he can’t stop crying. His shoulders are starting to shake with the force of his sobs.

Kageyama gently takes Oikawa’s wrist and pries his hand away. Oikawa must look absolutely terrible now, his face all scrunched up, dripping with tears and snot. Oikawa keeps his eyes stubbornly closed as Kageyama wipes it with a soft cloth. The touch is soothing, though, and his sobs slow to a halt.

But then he hears Kageyama take a deep breath in. _Oh no!_ He’s about to say it! Oikawa braces himself for the worst.

“I came home late that night," says Kageyama evenly, "because I went to a specialty jewelry store which has late hours on Tuesday evenings. I missed the train because they had completely messed up the order, and I had to stay and fix it. I’ve been using the computer in the middle of the night because I didn't want you to see the pictures. I was out of money because I miscalculated and paid for the ring up front.”

Oikawa freezes. _What???!?!!_

“Tooru, can you open your eyes?” Kageyama asks.

When Oikawa doesn’t, he adds, “Please?”

Oikawa swallows and cracks an eye open.

Kageyama is on one knee on the floor in front of him, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes, intensity ratcheted up to eleven. It’s like being caught in a searchlight.

“Even though you can be a complete and total idiot, Oikawa Tooru, I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

Oikawa stares, utterly dumbfounded.

“What?” he eventually squeaks out in a tiny voice.

Kageyama, apparently taking the word at face value, repeats himself.

“Even though you can be a complete and total idiot, Oikawa Tooru, I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

Oikawa’s jaw drops.

“Did you hear me?” asks Kageyama, with a concerned look on his face. “Or should I say it again?”

“Holy shit!” is Oikawa's answer. “Are you kidding me?”

Fortunately, Kageyama accurately interprets the question. A small smile flits across his face.

“No, Tooru. I’m not kidding you. And I didn't ask before because the ring still isn’t ready yet.”

The tears are slipping out again, and Oikawa really can’t help it as he stares at the familiar figure in front of him. The utterly beloved person he thought he was losing, whose knee must be killing him on this hard floor.

He smiles through his tears.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, Tobio. I’ll marry you.”

Kageyama stands up, wincing slightly at the pressure on his knee as he does so. He pulls Oikawa up in front of him. He carefully folds the cloth to a clean part, and again wipes the tears and mucus off his lover’s face. He kisses each spot as soon as it’s been wiped clean.

Then, in a wholly unexpected move, Kageyama wraps one arm around Oikawa’s back, bends and places the other under his knees, and lifts Oikawa up into his arms.

Kageyama really does hold an unbelievable amount of strength in his lanky frame, because not only does he get Oikawa into the air, squawking and clutching ridiculously at Kageyama’s neck, he even manages to stagger the few steps to the bed. Once there, he drops Oikawa like a stone. The bed gives an ominous creak, but luckily holds up against the strain. Kageyama immediately flops down next to him, panting with exertion.

Once Oikawa has recovered enough to speak, he says, “Tobio, you know you’re going to have to do this all over again properly, right, once you have the ring? There’s no way I’m telling our children that you proposed to me in the kitchen, without even a ring, after I accused you of cheating on me.”

In answer, Kageyama rolls on top of him, kissing Oikawa’s mouth, his cheeks, his jaw.

In between kisses, he murmurs, “You can tell them that I proposed to you in the park,” _kiss,_ “where we were showered,” _kiss_ , “with cherry blossoms,” _kiss_ , “as the sun,” _kiss,_ “slowly set in the distance,” _kiss_ , “and a warm breeze ruffled your, “ _kiss,_ “perfectly styled hair.”

Oikawa’s jaw drops for the second time that evening. “Tobio-chan, how romantic! I’m – I’m astounded!”

“That’s how it’s going to happen,” says Kageyama, still kissing away. “Stupid, uh, Hairyface-chan gave me the idea. He got married last year.”

He is now adding in little, nibbling bites along Oikawa’s neck.

“And you can also tell them,” Kageyama continues, in his deep, murmuring voice, “these future children of ours, that I swept you off your feet, carried you romantically to our bed, and ravished you.”

Kageyama is slowly making his way down Oikawa’s body, his hands strong and sure, his mouth sweet and tender and familiar. 

“Hmmm,” says Oikawa, “Not sure that’s suitable information for children.” He reaches down to grip Kageyama by the hair and tug him up into a deep kiss. 

After a long moment, he pulls back. Looking directly at Kageyama, he says, “And anyway, it’s not strictly true. Since I’m the one who’s going to be ravishing you.” He rolls them efficiently over, switching their positions.

Kageyama's eyes gleam. “I was hoping you’d say something along those lines.”


End file.
